


Birthday

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie disagree on how to celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

It was one minute after midnight and Effie kissed Haymitch.

“Happy Birthday. So how does 45 feel?”

“Same as 44. How is 40 working for you?”

“I am not 40.” Effie said sharply..

‘You will be at 11:59 tonight.

She snuggled next to him. “That doesn’t matter. I’m not there yet. What do you want to do for your birthday?”

“Drink, sleep, spend the day with you in bed. Pretty much what happens every day.

“Haymitch, I have to confess. I told Peeta your real birthday so…..at some point, he and Katniss will show up today.

“Effie, why did you do that? You know I hate to celebrate.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. He was asking me what kind of cake I wanted for my party. I asked if he could do half Lemon, half chocolate. When he asked why I said since our birthday was the same day I’d like us to share the cake. He said it would be a horrible combination.

“Like us?” Haymitch teased.

Effie frowned. “Be nice. He said he couldn’t put them together so he’d bring over your Lemon Cake today and my cake tomorrow since I always celebrate the next day.

“You’re killing me woman. Is he just going to bring the cake or is there going to be a party?

“Well….

Haymitch practically growled. “That’s it. No presents for you.”

“Haymitch….I don’t know what the big deal is….they know how old you are.

He laughed. “They don’t know how old you are. Maybe I’ll let you keep the gift but reveal your age.

“She glared at him. "Honey, why do you like to keep your birthday a secret? Effie asked.

“Why do you celebrate your birthday a day late? That has always annoyed me.

“My father was superstitious. He didn’t think you should celebrate until after your birth time and since I was 11:59P. Now tell me why you don’t want anyone to know your real birthday.

He sighed. “My 16th birthday was the last time I celebrated until…. 

“Until when?

“The first year you were assigned to District 12. We hadn’t met yet but the Capitol sent me a letter that I was getting yet another new Escort. 

“You did go through a lot of them before me.”

“Ten in thirteen years. I was very surprised on my 30th birthday this box arrives with a nice bottle of wine and a card where you introduced yourself and told me we shared a birthday, five years apart. You said that about three times.

“Well, I thought you got rid of your last Escort because she was older than you. 

“No, I complained because she drank my liquor.”

Effie gasped. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Some of you did try to hide or pour out my liquor but she was flat out drunk. The kids didn’t even get to the Training Center the first day until I woke up. I reported that she had a drinking problem and I couldn’t work with her any longer.

“She was demoted to Prep team backup for District 11.” Effie said.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“She had to be on call but didn't get paid unless a Prep Team member got sick. She told me you were a wine connoisseur and if I didn’t want to get fired I should make sure there was no hard liquor in your suite.

“Well…you‘re lucky I carried my own and I liked the wine. Did she tell you anything true about me?”

She smiled seductively. “She said despite everything you were even more handsome in person.

“Now, you’re just flirting to get your gift back.

Effie laughed. “Did it work?”

He kissed her and said. “No. I’m still mad at you. I liked having our birthday be our little secret.

“Well, I am sorry but I still don’t understand why. Katniss and Peeta are family and…

“Yeah, they are but….after the first year you still sent me a present no matter how badly I treated you. You were the only person to remember since my family died. I like spending the day just with you. I like watching you try to make my mother’s Lemon Cake.

“It’s always a disaster.” Effie said. I burn everything. I wanted you to have something nice. I wanted you to feel…loved.

“You love me. That’s good enough.

Effie sat on his lap. “I’ll call Peeta tomorrow and tell him you’ve been lying to me too. I’ll say I found your birth certificate and it’s not till…..

“Next month….March 16th.

“Why March 16th?”

“That was my brother’s birthday.”

Effie wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Okay, from now on as far as anyone else is concerned your birthday is March 16th. We’ll spend today together just the two of us and celebrate my birthday tomorrow.

 

“That’s fine. You’re still not getting your present. I’m going to make you wait until March 16th.

“You’re impossible!

“You love me though.”

“More than you'll ever really know."


End file.
